Yearbook
by phoenixflyinghigh
Summary: I have decided to host a special...treat for the end of year after the Final Battle. It is a muggle idea, a Yearbook." These words cause havoc in the halls in Hoggy Hogwarts. Characters do things JKR never intended to do.


**Since I don't have an english accent I don't own harry potter. Although, I could teach myself the accent things might change...*scribbles on VERY long to do list***

**Also I love you all but i will go to your house with an ax if you steal this story...now that's settled, LET THE STORY BEGIN!!**

* * *

"Dumbledore!" Severus knocked loudly on Headmaster Dumbledor's bedroom door, "Dumbledore! It's urgent business!"

The door slowly opened revealing a 'high' Dumbledore in owl and lemon drop pajama long johns, "Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore was hopping on the balls of his feet. he laughed when he saw the cloaked professor.

"The Weasley twins have pulled another prank! LOOK AT ME!" Snape motioned to his sud-covered hair and purple bathrobe with rubber duckies. His red face was underneath a heavy coating of a mud green cleansing face mask.

"Oh my dear Severus! This is just a prank celebrating the end of exams! Merlin knows we needed something!" A fierce twinkling appeared in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Umm...What's going on with you now, Headmaster?" Snape asked nervously.

"Actually I think the phrase is 'What's up, dog?' with the kids these days." Dumbledore chuckled and skipped to his huge bathroom, "Don't worry too much, Severus! Just enjoy...school!"

Snape walked glumly down the hall muttering about madness, rubber duckies, and a few other choice words not included in a JKR series.

* * *

"Excuse me! I have a special announcement!" Dumbledore thundered at breakfast.

The kids whispered wondering why there was an announcement so early in the morning.

"Yes, yes now. I have decided to host a special...treat for the end of year after the Final Battle. It is a muggle idea, a Yearbook. If anybody wants to be part of the Yearbook staff or even supply some memories to help vote for the awards please sign here. Also everyone must vote for the awards." Dumbledore flourished towards a long roll of parchment with a quill and a bottle of rainbow ink. The label read, 'Gay Pride'. "Oh, sorry about that...the only ink bottle left in my storage...don't know who bought that...he he...ANYWAY! SIGN UP!" A flustered Dumbledore stepped from the pedestal.

* * *

"Harry! We should all sign up! I heard the awards aren't the normal kind. Say most emo person. Then, the memory with come up of a person that the memory givers supply and you vote. Whoever gets the most votes wins that award! Doesn't that sound exciting?! And since we practically know most of the people here and have tons of memories of them we could help with the memories!" Hermione attempted to persuade Harry.

"Sounds good 'Mione!" Ron tried to sound enthusiastic.

"I'm just going to help out with the memories then...I don't do art and crafts." Harry remembered in Kindergarten making Dudley's nose permanently glued to a glue bottle top. He shuddered remembering the punishment afterward.

"This is going to be interesting..." A brunette and blond from opposite sides of the room whispered together.

* * *

**So you like? Tell!**

**And these are the awards I'm thinking of using and the people to start with tell me what awards I should add and other people who should get the awards. I'm thinking that for each award there's a boy winner and a girl winner.**

**Emo - Draco**

**Harry**

**Snape**

**Hottest - Draco**

**Harry**

**Ron**

**Hermione**

**Cho**

**Ginny**

**Weirdest - Luna**

**Cho**

**Ron**

**Neville**

**Most Popular - Ginny**

**Cho**

**Draco**

**Harry**

**(Wo)manizer - Ginny**

**Cho**

**Draco**

**Ron**

**Geek - Nevile**

**Justin Fletch-Flinchey (or something like that he's in hufflepuff or ravenclaw ?)**

**Luna**

**Hermione**

**Best Couple (that isn't formed in the books) - Harry/Hermione**

**Hermione/Draco**

**Ron/Pansy**

**Harry/Draco (goes with plot so...;))**

**Best Couple (that is formed in the books) - Draco/Pansy**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Luna/Neville**

**Class Clown - Draco**

**Ron**

**Pansy**

**Lavender**

**Teacher's pet - Hermione**

**Lavender**

**Neville**

**Most Handsome (Beautiful) At A Certain Ball in 4th Year - Draco**

**Hermione**

**Harry**

**Cho**

**Ginny**


End file.
